Justice League Academy for the Gifted
by ahsokalo
Summary: About an academy and a robxrae fic. I even added some other powers of some…'familiar' students. This is The Justice League being the teachers and stuff. The location thing would be just like Young Justice, in my own way (, 24-hour timing). It is also my superhero dream school!
1. What is that?

**Hey, guys! Finally, after months of finding out, I finally know how to get a new password. Seriously! I usually use the `mobile way`. Main reason why I can`t get it. Also thanks for randomle26 to help me for it.**

**So this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack, though I do have experience and get good or high grades in composition, and Ms Roberts, my English teacher said I had writing talent. She even chose me for the poetry competition. (I`m not bragging, in case you think about it. I`m just saying.)**

**Conclusion: About an academy and a robxrae fic. I even added some other powers of some…'familiar' students. This is The Justice League being the teachers and stuff. The location thing would be just like Young Justice, in my own way (, 24-hour timing).**

**Not good with summaries because I have no idea of where my 'compass' is pointing to. So, let`s see how it goes, shall we?**

**Hope my title wasn`t so bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Midnight. Most people would be asleep, especially for Gotham City. It was perfect for everything. Robbing, murdering, drug dealing, etc. Anything that comes to mind. You name it, that`s it.

But for some unknown reason, it has become quiet. Strange thing is, The Bat _was not_ the one doing it. It was someone else.

* * *

**Wayne Manor: 00:13, 5****th**** July**

Billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, who is also Batman, sat quietly on his leather chair in the living room, reading the Gotham Gazette. Eyebrows scrunched and knitted, it was obvious that his mind was on something…important on the paper.

"Hey, Bruce? How`s my paperwork for the academy enrolment?"

The question snapped him out of his trance. "It`s been sent to The League."

"Penny for your thoughts, Master Bruce?" asked a British accented voice. It was Alfred, the butler.

"Oh, nothing, Alfred. Just…got caught in one of the news," said Bruce.

"You mean, the news with the girl-'_**Shadowed Bird Saves Citizens Again**_' (*1)?" asked Richard Grayson, adopted son of the billionaire, who was playing a car racing game.

"How`d you know that?" "It`s on the cover page and I took a peek at it. You`ve also been obsessed to it more, lately," he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes. The thing it interests me most is that it seems that every time it appears, it appears as a bird in ghost or solid form and it melts to the floor after its job is finished." "And to be accurate, sir, it looks just like a raven," said the butler, pointing to the picture of the bird in its solid form.

"Plus, it has weird red-slitted eyes." "No wonder, I`ve been having more time playing video games. Gotta thank it for that."

"Suit up, Richard. We got to go patrol."Bruce Wayne stood; ready to go to The Batcave.

He was nearing to the door of leaving the living room. He stopped and turned on his heels.

"Aren`t you coming?" "Give me a sec. I just have half a lap to go to get a new record." said Richard, muscles tensed.

Bruce sighed, shaking his head, and waited for him to finish his game.(*2) _I wish I never bought him this game_. He inwardly groaned, regretting giving him his birthday present.

* * *

**The Batmobile on roads of Gotham City: 00:19, 5****th**** July**

"Since it`s doing the work for us, why patrol?" said Robin, who was Richard in the costume.

"To see if we can catch her 'in the act' or work on things she hasn`t spotted," said Batman.

"Like that one?" he pointed, just as he saw a zip of black and red.

And with that Batman accelerated the car and followed the red and black.

* * *

**The skies or alleyway or rooftops of Gotham: 00:21, 5****th**** July**

The bird flew to the place where it felt a petrified presence. In an alley. Typical.

It shrunk in size, perched onto a horizontal pole (*3) and sat quietly, hidden, crimson eyes narrowed.

From where it perched, it could see a couple being cornered by four armed gangsters. With its keen bird hearing ability, it can conclude to one thing. The gangsters wanted the girl from the man and rape her.

Unbeknownst to her, Batman and Robin watched her from a distance.

When the leader of the group raised a gun at the man, the bird increased in size while flying down, just in time to protect the couple.

The bullets merged into the bird`s body and came out of the body once more, only to be twisted, smashed, flattened or rusted (*4). This surprised everyone, at the strength of this bird. The bird looked at the couple. It tilted and turned its head, signalling them to run off. They did.

The leader and Men 1,2 and 3 (*5) prepared to shoot at the bird once more, or some went to clobber it. Before they could move one more inch, the bird flew up. Its talons duplicated two more, forming into four, and lashed out. It sent red electricity to the men and electrocuted them to unconsciousness. It conjured up a black string and tied the men up.

It flew to the rooftop of a building, which happened to be the one Robin and Batman were watching her from.

It suddenly sensed someone else on the rooftop, which it did not know were The Caped Crusader, or The Dynamic Duo some had come to call. It shrieked and squawked, feathers standing, on-guard. That was until they showed themselves up.

"So…, this is the 'shadowed bird'?"asked Robin.

"Alright, show us your normal form, Raven." The bird`s eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! How`d you know her name is Raven?" "I know this because of research, that only Azarathians can change into animals and are given names named once the animal soul is discovered." _Typical Batman. How`d I not even know?_ He sighed and sweatdropped.

The bird seemed to know the jig was up. It was surrounded in a ball of black with white streaks of light. Soon smoke appeared and there was a shadow of a person.

It stepped out and said monotonously, "Yes, he is correct. My name is Raven. Raven Rachael Roth, an Azarathian."

* * *

_**(*1)This used me 5 minutes. Can you believe it. Just for **__**one newspaper title**__**.**_

_**(*2)I know some of you want to say why not Bruce let him just play and go. Well, that would be so **__**cruel**__**.**_

_**(*3)Those **__**poles**__** that sometimes **__**hang flags**__**. The same one`s in **__**Tom and Jerry**__**.**_

_**(*4)Could they even rust? If it did, you do remember Raven can **__**stop or manipulate time**__**? Well, …**_

_**(*5)I **__**don`t know how to**__** call them. Let`s just call it like that, shall we?**_

**Cliffie! Sorry for a short, bad, boring fight. Don`t throw cyber-bananas at me! Its ****bedtime**** and I`ve ****ran out of ideas for now**** and I have a ****writer`s block****! So what do you think? Good? Bad? R&R!**


	2. Forms

**Hello again! It`s a rough start, but it`ll have to do. My Lunar New Year holiday ends today and I will start school tomorrow, so I won`t update more frequently. **

**Nkcandygirl: Thanks. And here`s the next chappie! And thanks to you, mom and dad let me and encouraged me to write more. They didn`t agree at first. They thought it was a waste of time and no one will read it like some do. So I had to do this secretly last night.**

**And sorry,**** YourAngelicVampyre****, that it might look a lot, more or less, like your own academy story for some of the chapters…**

**On with the story!**

**P.S. The characters would be altered a bit…in every way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on ****Justice League Academy for the Gifted**:

_**It stepped out and said monotonously, "Yes, he is correct. My name is Raven. Raven Rachael Roth, an Azarathian."**_

* * *

**Rooftop of Gotham City: 00:43,5****th**** July**

When the girl stepped out, it showed her appearance. Well... maybe just her body and clothing, since her face was covered by her hood.

She wore a white leotard with long sleeves and jewels with a yellow band around it and with a flying raven cut on the chest of the leotard (*1). She also wore a white cloak with the same jewel. The jewelry looked like it held the cloak together. The hood of her cloak reminded people of a bird`s head, a raven to be exact. She had white combat boot with gray soles. From the opening of the cloak, we could see that her legs were long and lean. What surprised Robin was that the tone color of her skin was an awful pale grey.

Next, she shrugged of her hood. That was what surprised Robin most of all. It made him gasp.

The girl, Raven, had a heart shaped, thin face. She had purple, silk–like hair and bangs framing her face. She amethyst, shimmer eyes that matched her hair. There was a red jewel that looked like people of India, a chakra. _She`s beautiful!_ At the sight of the beauty of the girl, Robin`s heart felt like it was floating.

But surprisingly, it did not seem to faze the Dark Knight.

"Woah! Is that your natural hair and eye color? And were you born with that jewel on your forehead?" asked Robin, still stunned by the beauty of the girl.

"Yes, they are." "Rare hair color, Batman?" "Yes," said Batman.

"So, if you don`t mind, I will go now," said Raven, ready to transform into soul form.

"Wait!"

Raven turned around and faced him.

"Have you (*2) heard of the 'Justice League Academy for the Gifted'?" Raven shook her head. "It`s an academy that the Justice League has opened and supported by the mayor and the government of every country. It is for people who have superpowers or special fighting abilities, just like Robin here. Paperwork admissions enrolments can be found at the police stations and will be due to the end of this month. Interviews will be on 20th August. It will open on 2nd September."

"Not interested. See you." She transformed and flew off.

"Don` t worry, Batman. I`ll find a way to get her 'interested'. I`ll make sure of it.(*3)" At this Batman quirked an eyebrow at him. _Now what`s he going do?_ It made Batman think of all motives Robin could use to make her enroll. Even Batman knew this girl was different from others. _This girl is going to be tricky to budge._

* * *

**Raven`s temporary home: 07:15, 6****th**** July**

Raven woke up, stretching her limbs. She spotted something on her nightstand. It looked like a pamphlet. It **WAS** a pamphlet. It was held down by Raven`s miniature raven statue.

She took a look at it. _Sigh…_It was a 'Justice League Academy for the Gifted' student admission encouragement pamphlet(*4). It was in 3-D bold letterings. It was shaded in red, black, yellow, gold, white, blue and green said '**Join the League! Join the academy! Save the world!**' (*5) _Corny… Who thought of that name anyway?_ And there were the Justice League members in shadows. The unshadowed parts showed who they were.

Raven crumpled it and used her powers to burn it (*6). That was when she saw a black rose on the book she read last night: _**White Fang**_ (*7). A piece of paper was tight to the stem of the rose. A yellow '**R**' with a black circle around the '**R**'. _Robin, The Boy Wonder_. Or Boy Blunder and Blunder Wonder she had come to call the nickname for him. She sighed. _It had to be him. And how did he even sneak in here with me noticing_.

* * *

**Raven`s temporary home: 18: 24, 31****st**** July**

It had been 15 days since Robin started snooping into her room, without her noticing while sleeping despite how she had sharpened her sleep motion awareness and telepathy to detect 'lifeforms' **every day**. It really annoyed her.

She was now reading and finishing _Black Beauty_ (*8). She finished it, got up and headed straight for the police station (*9).

She stood in front of the station, pondered for a second, then went in and asked a policewoman for the admissions. The woman handed her a stack of 30-paged paperwork and sat down on a table to start writing. It asked you typical school, personal and other questions that most schools or job asks. She answered them wholeheartedly and she could not believe it took her _an hour and a half_ to finish it. She gave it to the woman and left. (*10)

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**(*1)See. I told you I`d alter it.**

**(*2)****Nkcandygirl, this is a part that looks like yours.**

**(*3)I know. It makes him sound evil. It`s just a concidence.**

**(*4)I don`t know how to call it. Let`s just call it that, shall we?**

**(*5)I know. Corny name. But what can I do. I could only call it that!**

**(*6)I know. Unnecessary, but it just shows how she doesn`t want to join.**

**(*7)My favorite classic. **

**(*8)Another of my favorite classic. And I know. It`s like ****Nkcandygirl`s.**

**(*9)See it`s not alike. This is Raven going to the police station automatically.**

**(*10)Another difference or same actions here.**

**Told you there will be some alternations and similarities.**

**So what do you think. Good? Bad? R&R!**


	3. Ready

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating. I could`ve updated, but this weekend my mom and dad took me to the Ho****ng Kong Exhibition Centre in Central and took me to see the UK Exhibition Expo as I want to study there. I ****did two interviews and a year 9 and year 10 small test! ****Tiring! ****I enrol****l****ed 5 schools:****Harrogate Ladies` School, Ardingly, Queenswood, Culford School and Christ`s Hospital. Guess what? Harrogate has excepted me. Culford and Culford wants me to go on a video cam interview this Sunday! Yesssssss!Harrogate was my first choice and I`m in!**** So, sorry for not updating. I wanted to update yesterday, but since Ms Roberts took my USB for my comprehension of a writing competition. The title is '**_**If I had 7 days left to live in the world…**_**'. I wanted to find her after school, but the trip to home was an hour and she was not in her office, so I had to put it up until today. But here it is!**

**t****henightassassin****: here`s the new chapter!**

**By the way, I know I said interviews, but there will actually only be a test for abilities. The JL actually did the filtering of all the students. I did that so my story will not be just like that of**_** YourAngelicVampire**_**`s.**

**And I know I`m not making too many funny scenes, but when I write a composition, I take it seriously. I`m also not the humor-type. I`ll TRY to make them, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac:**

**_What have I gotten myself into?_**

* * *

**Raven`s temporary home: 07:26, 20th August**

Raven woke up and brushed her teeth. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water to warm. Today will be the day the JL will decide who`s in the academy and who`s not. A letter was sent previously to her that she would take a test, fighting against a Justice Leaguer, in a room with others watching, including the enrolling students. She would leave her belongings at home and would be sent to the school if she WAS accepted. She would have 12 days to settle in her environment and buy school items before school really starts. It told them to eat lunch as tests start as soon as they arrive. No lunch break in the middle of the test.

She had packed her things in a purple and black suitcase and a blue slung-around-the-shoulder bag. She had packed her mirror, books and clothes, both civilian and hero clothes just in case. She also brought the fragile, in-a-glass-case egg she was given before she left Azarath. It was given to every Azarathian who were leaving homeland.

She had 4 hours before the JL`s 'air bus' transport the selected students to the school. She had plenty of time. She wore her usual garments that she would save people with and made some herbal tea. She put the herbal tea in her bag and started reading "A Little Princess" (*1).

After she finished reading, she looked at her watch. She had 1 and a half hours left. She meditated and left for Nevermore. She was greeted by and controlled her emotions. She had to keep them pressed.

When she finished meditating, she looked at her watch again. There were 2 minutes left. She steeled herself.

**Beep! Beep!**

She looked outside her window. There, outside her window, was a green and black ship. The door of the ship stood Green Lanturn (*2), waving at her. She flew out of her window and house and landed on the ship.

"Raven Roth?" "Yeah." "Well,… come on in," and gestured her to take a seat.

She scanned around for a seat. A seat that seemed best and around the corners. She spotted all of them were taken and the only seats that seemed best were with boys.

A spiky, red-haired boy in a yellow suit talking around with others.

A green-skinned boy who was talking to girls and trying to crack joke. Key word: trying.

A seat next to…the Boy Wonder. It was also a seat that was close to the corners.

She decided to take Option seemed to spot her coming and moved his leg that was resting on his thigh. She sat down.

"Hey there! Thought you won`t enroll." "I changed my mind. And it has nothing to do with you. I can hear your thoughts. It`s too loud. And I chose this seat because the others are noisy and this ones near the corners. He nodded.

* * *

**On the bus: 14:09, 20****th**** August**

The trip was quiet as they were not talking. Then, the bus slowed down and stopped.

"Alright, everyone! We`re here. Now get off the bus!" Green Lanturn announced, gesturing to the door (*3).

Everyone filed out of the bus and followed the Justice Leaguer. They were brought to a room with chairs (*4). Boys in a row and girls in another. There was a TV screen at the centre of the front of the room, probably for the students to watch the testing student. Under the screen were chairs, for the Leaguers to sit. They sat on them and waited. A few moments later, the other Leaguers came into the room.

"Welcome, everyone. We have filtered all 'impossible teens'. We are glad that there are 70 who were accepted with their admissions, but only 25 will be staying. They would be separated to 5 classes: A, B, C, D and E. With further a due, let`s begin with the test. When I call your name please step forward and walk down that stairs that goes to the Simulation Room. After your done, Mr. Wilson (*5) will lead you to a room to take a rest," He pointed. He sat down and looked down at his list. "Starfire Korianders". And just like that the tests began.

* * *

**JL Academy: 18:00, 20****th**** August**

It was about 23 students now that had taken the test. Robin was also not called.

"Hey!" Raven turned her head and looked at the girl who sat next to her. "I`m Argent." "Raven" "Are you nervous?" "No." "Oh…I know this is weird, but want to be friends?" Raven thought that she would have to have friends. "Um…sure?"

"Argent Verdinox." (*6) "Sorry…" And off she went.

* * *

**JL Academy: 18:27, 20****th**** August**

"Raven Rachael Roth."

She stood up and walked down the stairs and looked around. Across the room from her was a woman. She was also a sorceress. It was Zatanna. She tensed at the sight of Raven and relaxed. She had to fight her, even if she was a demoness teen. She would defeat her, so that she could not join the academy.(*7)

Raven raised her hood and both got into a ready-to-fight pose.

The numbers on the wall began to flash, "5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

And they attacked.

* * *

**(*1)I know she won`t read this, but it might be useful later. Another of my favorite classics.**

**(*2)I wanted to choose Flash or Shayera or others. But Flash…crazy driving. Hawkgirl…same. Superman…umm. Batman…right…. And blahblahblah!**

**(*3)I know weird politeness.**

**(*4)I know. It`s like a 3-year-olds description. And I know they`re teens, and they are like kindergarteners being instructed by teachers.**

**(*5)Yes. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. Tell you one thing. He`s gonna be a bad guy in this fic.**

**(*6)Sorry. Can`t come up with a better surname and this just popped out of my head.**

**(*7)According to the comics, Z did not like Raven the most…to me that is. So, I made her fight Raven and made Z want to fail Raven.**

**Okay, guys. So how was it? I spent 4 hours at this, including in school, just to create this chapter R&R!**


	4. Battle Begin!

**Yeah! Sorry, guys. I've been busy lately. I've had quizzes for 4 days straight last week, busy for the interviews and UK tests, plotting the story, got my first detention in my life, seriously, and had Science quiz on Tuesday. Today, I burnt my hand while making instant noodles. Tomorrow, I'll have Geography about gradients and reliefs. As I can handle it, I can make this. On Friday, I'll have Sports Day, so I may be able to make another one, maybe…I actually wanted to update on Monday and start the JL students' adventures, but we had tons of homework. The only that cheers me up is I got 36 out of 40 in Chinese reading and the highest of the class. It`s impressive, considering I make English like my mother language and I rarely get the highest Chinese mark, let alone reading tests.**

**Guest: well, here it is…**

**Nkcandygirl: awww…shucks…it's nothing.**

**And thank you ****trantisa300****, ****2redmouse2****, ****27stix****, ****DarkAngelRaven****, ****Elyfly****, ****JanthanSeddie Fanatic****, ****Midnight1336****, ****Nkcandygirl**** and ****TheFoolishTheif**** for following me and for ****DarkAngelRaven**** and ****Nkcandygirl****favoriting this.**

**And I'm not the best in 'making a fight' as seen in chapter 2 and I seriously do not fight. Expect the fight of Raven and Zatanna to be dull, but you be the judge. And I don't know how Zattana does her magic and she speaks reversely in Young Justice, but it takes time, so I'll go out on a limb here and make her talk human normal. Okay. Enough of my yabbling. It's showtime!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac for the Gifted( I'll call this fic in this short form from now):**

_**The numbers on the wall began to flash, "5…4…3…2…1…GO!"**_

_**And they attacked.**_

* * *

**JL Academy****, simulation room****: 18:2****8****, 20th August**

Zatanna immediately leaped at Raven, which was rare as she usually waited for the foe to strike, not the other way around.

Raven saw this and immediately conjured up a number of purple ghostly fire and fired at the woman(*1).

The woman dodged and said, "Make snakes and pythons appear and attack!" A group of Burmese pythons and cobras appeared and lunged. Raved said her mantra and got a hold of the reptiles. During this, Zattana conjured up a Cuban croc. The croc galloped(*2)forward and opened up its jaws and hissed. Raven use her magic to make a big tank and put them into the tank.

"Arrows" and arrows appeared and were fird upon Raven. She used a shield to block, but one of them dodged the shield, as it was a heat-seeker and hit Raven square at the back.

Blood oozed, her back was bent backward and the arrow fell off, but in an instant, the wound healed. Though it was healed, it was not a good sign. Raven's cloak flashed a dangerous crimson red. Her body bent forward, but her eyes were closed. When her face was facing Zattana, she opened her eyes and there was her demon inherited eyes looking at the woman. "How dare you!"(*3)

She transformed into the soul animal that shared her name with. The bird cawed and leaped forward. She clawed furiously at the woman until she was unconscious.

"Winner: RAVEN!", announced Flash.

Raven turned away from the unconscious woman and walked away, following Mr. Wilson.

* * *

**Waiting Room: 17:04, 20****th**** August**

After 4 minutes upon the last person had finished the test and entered the room, Superman made an announcement that went through the speakers. "The JL will now have a meeting on who's going to stay and who's to go. In the meantime, we'll offer dinner to the students while you wait. Please, stand by…"

And the wait began.

* * *

**Waiting Room: 17:56, 20****th**** August**

Everyone had finished eating and started chatting when the JL members entered the room. Everyone sat straight and waited for the Leaguers to start.

"As you all know, 70 submissions have been accepted, but 25 will be staying. They will all enter A, B, C, D, and E classes, depending on how they did in the test. Now here, we will show you who's in and the leader and second-in-command of the 5 classes, with this 'film'."

The lights dimmed a bit and a plasma screen emerged from the wall. An italiac '_A_' showed up and it melted away.

The picture of Robin, his name and his abilities or skills was shown. The word 'leader' blinked under his picture. Next was Raven's picture, ability or skill showing to the audience. The word 'second-in-command' blinked under her picture.

Raven felt someone's eyes on her and she turned around. Her eyes landed on the Boy Wonder, who was smirking and looking at her. She glared and turned around to the screen. The other 4 members showed up: Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra and Starfire.

The rest showed the members of class B, C, D and E.

B: Bumblebee (leader flashes), Speedy (second-in-command flashes), Aqualad and Mas y Menos.

C: Hot Spot (leader), Argent (second-in-command), Jinx, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl.

D: Pantha (leader), Herald (second-in-command), Jericho, Bushido and Wildebeast.

E. Kole (leader), Lightning (second-in-command), Thunder and G'narkk.

Suddenly, flashes of light from the Zeta Beams sent the others home.

"All students will have a number of notices every day, posted on their notice board. 'Ability Training' would be the last lesson every day, with different teachers on duty. Class A and B will be living in the same dorm hallway floor, while class C, D and E will be at the other. Detention will be carried out by Hawkgirl. Good luck to you all!"

Everyone met everyone in the room and introduced themselves. They followed Wilson, who showed them to their rooms.

* * *

**Class A dorm: 20:13, 20****th**** August**

Everyone got their specific assigned rooms. The others decided to walk around the school. That left two people in the dorm. The leader and the decided to make sme tea and boiled water on a kettle.

"Hey, there!"

"Ah!"

"So what'd you think about being chosen second- in-command?"

"Great." Raven said monotonously.

He placed his hands on either side of the cupboard she had leaned upon.

"I figured out if you were my second-in-command, maybe we should….learn more of each other."(*4)

Raven voice hicked at that. Robin chuckled and left the kitchen.

Raven blinked her eyes and glared.

_Why did I join this in the first place?_

* * *

**(*1) Just like the Pokemon move 'Will-o-wisp'.**

**(*2) Yes, Cuban crocs do gallop. I know this because I watched 'Swamp brothers' on 'Animal Planet, my favourite TV show and animal documentary channel.**

**(*3) I know what you want to say. Let's just say I wanted the fight to end quickly.**

**(*4)And this is where their love relationship starts.**

**I know it got a little lousy in the end, but I wanted to finish it quickly. Yeah. I made Raven and Robin the leaders of the group for romance to go further. I also made Argent one too as she can talk to Raven about leadership and boy problems. So, how was it? Good? Bad? R&R.**


	5. Day One of School

**Okay, guys. Please don`t be mad at me. I`ve been busy, though I`ve started my Easter holidays. I also have writer`s block. I`ve got a few quizzes, like Liberal Studies and etc. I have a project about the history about Hong Kong`s biggest transport system, the MTR. I`ve got a lot of Easter homeworks and now I`ve got 3 left. And several other things blocking me to update a new chapter, but here it is. I`ve read the reviews and can`t believe I got 11 followers. That`s a lot for a newbie and one that seldom writes. I`ve got a test coming on 10****th**** this month, which ends on the 15****th****. So I won`t be updating till then. So think of this as an Easter present. Uuuuurgh….. my head is filled with test stuff…..acid and alkali, integral indices, etc. That`s gonna affect this chapter. Speaking of which, this chapter will skip their school settlement. They`ll start school. And they are learning will be what I`m learning. Yeah and I know. 16-18 yr olds learning Form 2( year 9) stuff, but I don`t know what 16-18 yr olds are learning. So, forgive me. And they`ll start school like how I start, 1****st**** or 2****nd**** September. Raven will wake up like me, around 6-7.**

**Nkcandygirl: Thank you for sticking all the way. And yeah, thanks, I appreciate you for letting me enjoy just being a teen.**

**DarkAngelRaven: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! It makes me feel so successful!**

**Mojoboy31: Yeah, I`ll try my best to make it better, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac for the Gifted:**

_**Raven blinked her eyes and glared.**_

_**Why did I join this in the first place?**_

* * *

**Class A dorm: 06:33, 1st September**

Raven woke and stretched her limbs. She dressed into her superhero uniform and meditated for a while. Then, she got up to go to the kitchen to make tea. She had bought necessary items for school, like stationeries, notebooks, etc, during the settlement.

On her way there, she noticed the kitchen`s light to be turned on. She walked into the kitchen to see the Boy Wonder fixing himself breakfast. She ignored him to go around looking for a kettle and a box of tea. She found the items and went along her daily morning routine.

"You`re early."

She didn`t answer, but nod.

Before he can continue to speak, the others came in.

"Hey, y`all."

"Good morning friends!"

"Yo, dudes!"

"Hi!"(*1)

"So, you guys excited about today?" asked Robin

"Of course, dude. We get to know how the school is,"said Beast Boy.

"I have done the 'checking out' and the school looks glorious,"said Starfire.

"Yeah! And they even have hi-tech that`s impressive," said Cyborg.

"They`ve got the best training facilities," said Terra.

"What about you, Raven?" Robin asked.

"It`s an average school for superheroes, not too shabby, not too ordinary. Suitable for our education. It`s fine," said Raven.(*2)

Everyone nodded and ate their breakfast.

* * *

**JL Ac classroom: 7:57, 1****st**** September**

The students hung around while waiting for the Leaguers to appear.

"Everyone, settle down. Everyday your lessons will be different. You`ll have homeworks everyday. A Leaguer will be specified to be training you every weekend. The list will be posted on the board in your room. You will all have the same lessons, no matter what class you are in. We will be giving missions to the first students we choose next month. We will announce what your lessons and which two will be teaching you that subject, as different teachers will be teaching the same subject, during homeroom, meaning now. Today, you`ll have 'Mathematics' as the first lesson. I know what you`re thinking. It was the government`s request and we had to accept it or else this school will not be established. I, Superman, and Flash will be taking this lesson for today.(*3). Without further a due, let`s begin."

* * *

**JL Ac classroom: 1:09, 1****st**** September** (*4)

The students were having lunch and they had one more lesson till dismissal. The last lesson would be `Ability Training`. It would consume the most energy of everyone.

"So, what do you think about the lessons today," asked Robin.

"Fairly well, man. Especially Batman and Hawkgirl`s Detective Work lesson," said Cyborg.

"Mathematics," Raven monotonously said.

And they continued like that till the bell rang.

Batman appeared first, meaning he was on duty of today`s `. Then, came the other Leaguers.

"Run around the running track. 10 times. Noooooow…" droned Batman.

Everyone got off their chairs they were occupying and ran to the track to start training, fear of what the Bat would tell them to do if they did not obey. Of course, that`s just the Bat`s intimidating nature and what it did to others.

Raven jogged and was the slowest at first, but later she had been the quickest as she conserved her energy. Of course, the Boy Wonder had to be the other person to be conserving energy.

"So…..jog much?"

She nodded.

"Run faster. No walking," Batman said as soon as he caught some students, like Beast Boy and Speedy, trying to walk and laze about. Hawkgirl used her weapon to conjure up a few balls of electricity (*5) and fired at them. They picked up the pace.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy kept being shot on the butt. Who said being the slowest was good? Nope. Not for a superhero. (*6)

After running, each student was paired up with the other.

_Urgh…Of all the students I had to be paired up with, I had to be with Boy Blunder. At least it ain`t Beast Boy._

The lesson continued with battling. Yup. As normal as can be.

Unknown to everyone, Mr. Slade 'Deathstroke' (*7) Wilson was watching and observing everyone. He paid extra attention to the young Empath and the young Boy Wonder. They were the two best students by far shown in just one day, in brains, physically and mentally. They`ll make the perfect apprentices, but it`ll have to wait. He`ll take him as soon as the last semester is about to end.

* * *

**(*1)Yeah, couldn`t think of it, so I made greetings.**

**(*2)Same here.**

**(*3)I had used 6 minutes just to think of teachers. Superman wasn`t a problem. If I use women, boys wil be….boys. Some Leaguers are aliens. Flash speaks 'Beast Boyese'. Bats is gonna teach 'Ability Training'.**

**(*4)I can`t think of l;essons or was to lazy, either works. And we eat lunch at 10 in our school.**

**(*5)I don`t know if Hawkgirl can do that, but in this fic, she can.**

**(*6)Well…here`s a funny part.**

**(*7)The League doesn`t know he is Deathstroke. You can guess what`s happening her. Appreniceship thingy.**

**So, how was it. I`ll update after tests ends. And guys, to help move the chapter, give me suggestions of their missions and other serial events of their school years. I`ve got the last 5 episodes planned out. Just to not let you confused of the school, I`ll draw a school map and set it as the cover of this story. R&R!**


	6. Rasha and the beasts

**Hello! Finally! After 5 days of PLK Tong Nai Kan JSC test, I`m finally free! Could`ve given you guys earlier, but just had fun with my friends. On Thursday, I have to do interview with Malvern St. James. One last time. I just had a heart attack. My computer was just loading. Since I`m not good with tech (damn me!), I didn`t know. When I checked my USB, it said 'File is empty'. I was like 'OMG! My files, do I have to start all over again?'. You see, everything in my past is in there, including Form 2 (10****th**** grade) computer book report. And I was flailing my arms like how Beast Boy does in the series. I was screaming my head of. Then when I checked again, everything was back. I hate it when this computer makes fun of me. It hasn`t happened like…5 weeks ago!**

**I just saw the chart, Traffic Graph, for my fics. It really surprises me that Hong Kong people read this web. US, of course, has the tallest views. Next is Portugal. It surprises me even more that, for now, Chapter 1 has 100 views and 86 visitors. Chapter 2: 51 and 44. Chapter 3: 35 and 34. Chapter 4: 43 and 38. Chapter 5: 74 and 69. There are also 1221 views! Mom saw that UK also reads this. Mom said it is an opportunity for me to start my 'writer' life. Thank you everyone from reading. Hope there are more reviews though. It`ll be great if you do. And please read my other stories, 'Life of a Bisharp. From egg to Pawniard to Bisharp' and 'Proposal: Ocean Park'. Okay enough of my yabbling! STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

_**Last time on JL Ac for the Gifted:**_

_**He`ll take him as soon as the last semester is about to end.**_

* * *

**JL Ac classroom: 09:17, 2nd September**

Today`s lesson was going to be special. They were going to have classes in another part of the school. The Leisure Wing was where everyone was heading using the transportation of schools, which was used to go to parts of school or for emergency evacuation. They were to go to the room in between a garden and a training room.

When they got there, they saw a large piece of grassland. There were trees and flowers, ponds and lakes. Hawkgirl shooed them to a part of the grassland.

Suddenly, there was a loud shrieking noise. *Insert Dragonite`s TV series battle cry* It was low and loud. Everyone had to cover their ears or else their eardrums would have burst. Suddenly, a red dragon-like monster with black and gold floral patterns was soaring above the sky. It had a baby blue colored gemstone on its forehead. It had a beak with sharp teeth. It had grayish colored wings. Animal Man was sitting on its back.

Raven realized what the monster was.

It dived in to land. When it lowered to land, there was a strong gust of wind that forced the grass to move about. When it landed, it let out another cry.

Animal Man hopped off. Hawkgirl walked next to him (*1).

"Okay, everyone! This`ll be, maybe, one of the lessons you`ll love (*2). This`ll teach you how to deal with animals and train them. You`ll be able to keep pets. You`ll be meeting and caring for your pet for the school year," Animal Man said (*3).

"But first, let`s meet Rasha. Does anyone know what Rasha is and anything special about the species?"

Everyone had no clue. Everyone was looking at one another, to see if anyone knew the answer.

Raven sighed inwardly. _Did anyone know at least something?_

"Um….an animal?" Everyone sweatdropped at Beast Boy, even the Leaguers.

_Okay! I take that back. Way back. That was the most stupidest answer ever. He shouldn`t talk if he didn`t know the answer. That makes him even more dumb…Guess I`ll have to do this again…_(*4)

"A Granrosha. Part griffon and snake, part gemstone. Occurred when scientists merged a gemstone and a cell molecule of griffon and snake together. Gemstone changes color according to what the owner feels. Baby blue means excited. Some can even manipulate minds. Calm and reserved, they are excellent around people. Hunted for their gemstone, there are a few thousand left in the galaxy." (*5)

Everyone was stunned, apart from a certain Boy Wonder. Robin was studying her with calculating eyes, thinking she was interesting. He knew what Rasha is, but he kept quiet just to see how smart Raven was. This surprised him a bit.

Animal Man snapped out of his surprised trance and said, "Good job, Raven. Since you know something about Rasha, why don`t you try to get close to him?"

Raven was surprised at what Animal Man said. Interacting with a Granrosha was a first for her. She had never come close to even one rare animal before.

"It`s okay. Rasha won`t bite. Just like all animals, I quote 'when interacting with an animal…'," he waited for Raven to return the answer, to see if she has knowledge at animals.

"'…make sure to use slow movements. They may think fast movements are a threat,'" finished Raven. (*6)

Raven slowly, with slow movements so that beast can catch detail, made her way to the animal. The gemstone was silver, meaning nervousness.

Once in front of it, she put her hand on Rasha`s wet and cold nose, a weak spot. Rasha nudged at her palm and rolled over, meaning submitting. (*7).

The other students, class A to E, cheered and praised at her work. The Leaguers were surprised. Hawkgirl looked at Animal Man. He nodded.

"Great job, Raven. Rasha was Animal Man`s pet, but since you`ve proven yourself worthy of knowing things about it, he`s all yours."

Rasha licked at Raven`s palm. She stroked his fur lovingly.

Animal Man whistled. A vast majority of beasts, all in different shapes and sizes. None of which looked like Rasha. Everyone took the test like how Raven did and got their own, each looked fitting to each other. Each got a book for instructions for everything, like caring and training.

Animal Man was right. This was one of the lessons they hoped to have once again.

Mr. Wilson smiled. Raven was proving herself more that she was a _perfect_ apprentice. She knew almost _anything_. He`ll just have to wait. The time will come _soon enough_.

* * *

**(*1) Yeah! Made Rasha look all mighty and powerful.**

**(*2)I love this lesson too. I made this up because I know a lot of animal facts.**

**(*3)Searched Animal Man from the web. I knew I saw him before. In the **_**Justice League **_**series, the episode which Wonder Woman was turned into a pig, literally.**

**(*4)Beast Boy is such a doofus that I, somehow, know that this would be his reaction.**

**(*5)Thought of this whole heartedly, with concepts of most endandered animals. Just to emphasize Raven`s intelligence and that she was rare as a Granrosha, that she was special and unique.**

**(*6)This is what I do if I encounter animals. It actually works. It is a basic if you see animals.**

**(*7)This is a behavior of dogs. I just added it to make it look….mmm…what`s the word…sweet!**

**Okay, guys. That`s one of the lessons I made. Now I check again, there`s 1232 views. 13 followers, 5 favorites and 12 reviews. Am I that bad? Seriously guys, give me some suggestions.  
Improvements. ANYTHING. I won`t update until someone does! And this lesson is called 'Beast Training'. R&R! And I mean it. Good night, ya`ll!**


	7. Note

**Sorry. This is not a chapter. Just that I want to talk about the logo/emblem of JL Ac. I have writer`s block, so cut me some slack.**

**The emblem of the school is orange with yellow frame. 'JL Ac' is in blue and red. A Granrosha, Rasha, the pet of the Animal Man and Raven, is the mascot of this school, meaning it is unique. Like some schools that has a beast holding a sword, Rasha is holding a sword. More likely a 'genetically-downloaded' sword that is in every Granrosha DNA. I`ll tell you that later.**

**The school`s virtue is 'Love, Respect, Diligence and Honesty'. It`s actually the virtue of my school. Anyways, the fire behind the mascot means spirit of the students. It means everything a student should be: hard-working, improving, selfless, never to give up, co-operate, excepts every individual and pure.**

**Okay, back with Rasha. I didn`t say that Granrosha`s have swords when the gemstone stretches in the last chapter. The sword`s length is 6 times shorter than the owner of the gem`s height.**

**I know I said gold patterns and grey wings, but I`m changing things. I said gold because it makes it royal and only happens at day. At night is green. About the grey wings It`ll become a griffin`s brown wing and demon`s wing to emphasize that Granrosha`s have a demon side and an angel side. I`ll show the demon side later. I`ll change these problems I have in every chapter after I finish this story. And, guys. Seriously. Comment more or I won`t update.**


	8. Traing Rasha

**Okay. I know. Finally, a chapter. I told you give me comments or else I can`t get the story going. Also, some chapter`s content is like the show. The slight difference are that a Justice League member will be monitoring or watching over them and follow them on missions, like Young Justice. There are 1802 people who read this. Thank you all of those people. Without further a due, let`s begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

_**Last time on JL Ac for the Gifted:**_

_**Mr. Wilson smiled. Raven was proving herself more that she was a **__**perfect**__** apprentice. She knew almost**__**anything**_**. **_**He`ll just have to wait. The time will come**__**soon enough**_**.**

* * *

**JL Ac: 17:27,18****th**** September **

It has been more than 2 weeks since school started and Rasha and the others being introduced to their trainers. They had Combat Training by Black Canary and Martian Manhunter, Literature by Green Lantern and Zattana, Detective Work by Batman and Wonder Woman and Ability Training was Superman on duty. (*1)

Today, Animal Man informed everyone that there would be Beast Training and reminded them to train their beast.

On the first lesson, they were given an assignment. They were to train their pet with 3 basic commands: 'sit', 'stay' and 'come'. They were also told to train them with some extra commands and each command learnt will be added with some academic marks. It was revealed that Rasha did not know of any commands. Raven also learnt that Rasha was hard to train, just like a Rottweiler.

So far, Rasha learnt the 3 basic commands, 'paw' and 'bang'. Raven had tried using 'bang', then roll him over, but he, somehow, couldn`t remember the steps or got back up when she tried pushing him. Even when she used the 'click and treat' method. (*2)

While this was all happening, Robin was actually training his own, Beranses. Beranses had learnt the 3 basic commands, 'sneeze', 'paw' and 'roll over'. He too used the 'click and treat' method.

He led Beranses over to Raven and Rasha, all the while chuckling."So I see that you have trouble in training it 'roll over'."

Raven looked at him, annoyed. "Yeah. So, the Boy Blunder is laughing at me. Joyous." She said deadpanned.

"I think you`re using the wrong method."

"What wrong method? I command 'bang', push him to roll over and feeds him a treat while saying the name of the command, but either he forgets or pushes me back."

"Did you let it take a break or feed him other that treats."

"…No…I guess I was just too concentrated in training him. That`s all."

They went to a nearby bench and sat down, beasts at their side. Going through his bag that was latched onto his belt, he took out a piece of fish and a loaf of bread. He gave them to Raven.

Raven nodded her head and thanked him. She tore the loaf of bread into bite-size and fed them to Rasha. Then, she gave him the big, juicy salmon to enjoy. They watched Rasha eat.

After Rasha finished eating, they went back to the open ground. Raven, once again, used the method she used before. This time, Rasha co-operated. After a few more tries, Rasha was able to fully do the trick all by himself.

"Good boy, Rasha. You`ve finally learnt the move." She praised the beast and turned to Robin. "Thanks."

"You`re welcome."

They were about to talk again. Just then, Aquaman entered the room and approached them.

"Raven, Robin. You 2 are requested to see Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl."

* * *

**(*1) Yeah. This made my head hurt. I`ve finally made some lessons. And I`ve decided that on every lesson, a male and female teacher will teach that. Reason? If something…embarrassing, like girls, they could tell the female teacher and not tell the male. That would embarrass them if they tell the male. Like me. Concept, you know. **

**(*2) And this method is how owners use a clicker to train dogs, usually.**

**Oh, cliffie! Don`t you just love them. This time, I am serious. Give me comments or else I won`t continue. Sorry for this being short. I have a reason. I could`ve typed the next chapter in here.**

**In the middle of typing this, dad scolded me. He said writing this was a waste of time. Don`t you just hate him. I told him compromising conditions and he won`t agree. He said write this once a year. Seriously. He`s an idiot. He says, "Does making these earn money?" All he ever cares is money. Doesn`t he know that because of writing or typing composition, I would become very relaxed. Making these make me content. He even convinced mom to not allow. Enough of him. Good? Bad? R&R!**


	9. The Mission: Debriefed

**Okay. I`ve got new ideas for this chapter. I could`ve updated this earlier, but during Chinese History, someone had to chat and we were asked to revise the book and our teacher would ask us a question. Finally, I`ve come home and made it. So, without further a due, let`s start so that we would not waste time and let them find out about this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac:**

_**"Raven, Robin. You 2 are requested to see Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl."**_

* * *

**JL Ac: 18:43, 18****th**** September**

Raven and Robin were following Aquaman to the Headmaster`s office to see Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl. They took a ship in the Transportation Room and took a few turns to make it to the office.

After Raven and Robin were inside and settled, Aquaman left them in the office to wait for the Leaguers that requested for their presence.

The room was filled with monitors with images from the security cameras in the school. There were cupboards, cabinets and shelves that had books, files and anything teachers needed in the school. The teacher`s desk was a black, steel table. Behind the teacher`s desk was a bulletin board with events, posters, timetables and everything else that was going to be held in the school.

Before Raven and Robin could take up anything else in the office, Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl entered.

"I suppose you both were wondering about why you were called to this office. It`s simple. Before school started, we told the whole school that there would be missions for some students. Just yesterday, we`ve received an emergency distress call from the French Police Department that there was a group of terrorists that were threatening to plant a bomb in the coming ball that is held in Paris for the rich people. Most of Justice Leaguers voted that we should send you 2, the best in the 5 classes, to be the first of all students to receive a mission," explained Superman.

"The ball is held on the 21st of this month, meaning 3 days from now." The lights dimmed. A screen popped out and showed the faces of 7 men and 2 women. "These would be the 9 of the terrorists group that the CSI know of and may show up at the ball. We do not know if there would be more members that the CSI are suspicious of, but they always have some sort of symbol or logo of the terrorist group on their wrists." The screen changed to show the logo of the group. It had a sword with a snake circling around the blade. A dragon was circling around the sword. (*1) "By seeing this, you should be able to identify which are terrorists. Your job is to identify the terrorists, stop them while you can, look for and stop the bomb, save the people in the ball, catch and defeat the terrorists and hand them to the police or the CSI," Batman said.

"You will leave for Paris tomorrow after school. You will pack your bags and head to Paris immediately. These will be your fake ID cards, profiles of what you`ll be and things you will need during the mission." Hawkgirl gave them 2 files (*2) and 2 bags. "Inside the bags are some things you will be wearing and carrying. These are tickets that the Police Department got for us for your mission. These earpieces will allow you to communicate with us and among yourselves during the mission." And gave them 2 tickets and two earpiece as well. "We will be monitoring you throughout your mission. The camera we will be monitoring you with is on the contacts you`ll be wearing. They are inside the box in your bag. Any questions?"

Both were silent. "Good. Go back to your rooms to take a break. And good night."

* * *

**Class A dorm: 20:16, 18****th**** September**

Everyone was eating dinner or, if they finished, lying about.

"Dudes, I can`t believe that you 2 got a mission assigned to you."

"I`m not surprised. I knew it would happen since they were top of every class."

"Friend Robin and Friend Raven, could you tell a bit of information about the mission?"

"To make a long story short, we have to stop a bombing at a ball in Paris that is planned by terrorists."

"Sounds interesting. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after school. And Terra, it is _not _romantic. I have the alias of being the fiancé of 'Edward Marsind' and invited by the mayor."

Robin yawned. "Let`s get to bed. I want to rest up and have more energy for school tomorrow." He disappeared into the corridor.

"I`ll pack up and get to bed early, too." She went into the corridor as well, leaving the others to do whatever they did every night.

* * *

**Raven`s room: 20:24, 18****th**** September**

Raven entered her room and got out her black and purple suitcase. She put the bag Hawkgirl gave, her mirror, the glass-cased egg, her civilian clothes, some superhero costumes and some other essential things.

After packing, showering and changing into her pajamas, she got into bed and fell fast asleep. All the while having a thought.

_How will the mission go?_

* * *

**(*1) I`ll draw that and load it into my photo files later.**

**(*2) It`s those kinds of files in the secret agent movies or those which lawyers use at court.**

**Finally! I`ve left out the idea I`ve hads and has been bothering me since last night. Quite long this time, if I must say…Yeah. Paris. Hint, hint! Oh no! Dad`s back! Quick! Good? Bad? R&R!**


	10. The Ball Pt 1: Mission Start

**I`m back again with new ideas! I`ve thought of this during school, daydreaming and drawing the logo tattoo of the terrorist group from last chapter. I`ve also drawn the dress and other items of Raven. I`ll post those when I get back my Galaxy phone. Guess what, today, Ms Roberts gave us back our TSA test writing paper and it gave me a boost of confidence in writing. Do you know why? I got 95 out of a 100. I ain`t bluffing! So thank the one who corrected it, not Ms Roberts though. And we had swimming class today. Now my legs feel like jelly. Whew! Anyways, I will type Raven and Robin by their alias in public and their own names in their room. **

**I forgot to reply my reviewers last chapter, so…**

**Dark Angel Raven: Yeah, really know how that feels….being me, of course! And my parents are different. They are not belonging of any religion and are civil servants, which work under the government`s housing department and the department. So they want me to do something useful, like a lawyer or at least a vet. When you said not good, I was like oh no. Then when I read the rest, I was like whew. Thanks for the support.**

**2redmouse2: Thank you so much for liking this…This is the response I can give so far. Sorry.**

**TheFoolishTheif: Thanks for liking the story. Thanks for the suggestion. See to it that a crossover would appear later.**

**Guest: Thanks**

**jeenathespectrobesprincess:****Thanks! I won`t listen to him and continue. And this is the first of many. Thanks for the boost.**

**I haven`t seen Nkcandygirl lately. Has she abandoned me? Anyways, there are now more than 2210 people reading this! Another boost up! Without further a due, let`s begin.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac:**

_**How will the mission go?**_

* * *

**JL Ac: 15:43, 19****th**** September**

After school ended, Raven and Robin raced down the hallway to get on a transportation ship and head back to their room in their dorms.

Raven got dressed into civilian clothes and disguises given to them the day before and slung her bag over her shoulders. After making sure everything important was packed, she towed her suitcase outside.

Robin was waiting for her in the living room. Both nodded their heads and headed out the door. They took a ship again to the teachers` quarters.

After getting there and waiting for a few minutes, Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl appeared. They gave a mission briefing once again. Raven and Robin stood in front of the Zeta Beams while Batman typed in a few commands in the computer. They were surrounded by a flash of light and were instantly gone.

* * *

**Paris, France: 17: 26, 19****th**** September**

Raven and Robin were surrounded by a swirl of light before they appeared in an alley of a street. They came out of the alley and took a cab to the La Marquis Eiffel hotel that is going to hold the ball.

When they got in, they headed to the counter to check in with the booking the Leaguers made.

"Hello! We`re here to check in with our booking," Robin said.

The lady at the counter stopped painting her nails and looked at 'Edward'. Seeing the handsome man, she fluttered her eyebrows, obviously fake, at him and flirted. Both Raven and Robin mentally gagged, but Robin kept composure. (*1)

"I`m Ronna! What`s your name, sweetheart?"

Robin winked. "Names. It`s Edward Marsind and Fion Gibbs."

She giggled and typed in their names. "I see. Mr Marsind and Ms Gibson. Here are your keys. Oh! And if you come to my room tonight, you`ll only pay _half_ of what you would pay when you leave." She batted those _fake, annoying eyelashes_ again.

During all of this happening, 'Fion' was burning with jealousy. She marched over to the counter. She snatched the keys and put on her best _do-that-again-and-I`ll-kill-you_ look. "Thank you for the offer, but I think we`ll decline. I best be going with my _future husband._ And stay away from us unless you want your butt fired and me talking to your manager. Toodles!" And pulled 'Edward' out of there.

The woman gasped in shock, like Sharpay Evan from _High School Musical._

**Later**

"I cannot believe you did not even try to run away!"

"Oh! Jealous? You do know jealousy doesn`t look good on you."

"Urgh! Never mind. Let`s just report back to the League.

Raven opened up her communicator and called the tower. After awhile, Batman picked up.

"Hello, Raven! Did you have any problems while heading to the hotel?"

"If you call 'Edward' being flirted by some random girl at the counter of the hotel and unable to find a way to escape an attack, then yes." Raven said, deadpanned. Batman chuckled.

"Hey!" Robin argued. Raven and Batman ignored him.

"So, I see…Well, then best get some sleep. You may not know what may happen tomorrow."

* * *

**La Marquis Eiffel hotel: 19:16, 21****st**** September**

They have stayed in the hotel for more than 24 hours. Apart from 'Edward' being constantly 'attacked' by _the monster_ named Ronna, all was well and peaceful.

They had less than 1 hour to prepare for their appearance for the ball. Robin was wearing a tuxedo with a corsage (*2). He was waiting for Raven.

_Did women always have to dress up for so long?_

Finally, Raven appeared. Robin looked at her and stopped with a fright, in a good way.

Raven was wearing a long-sleeved, purple evening gown with ruffles on the sleeve. The end of the dress was longer than at the front. A red ribbon with a jewel on the front and a bow at the back was circling her waist. She wore red high-heels. She wore a flying-raven jewel necklace.

"Stop staring. I have a tazor in my handbag and I`m not afraid to use it."

"Sure, sure! Come on. Let`s get this mission over and done with."

They checked if they left anything vital for the mission and headed out the door. They took the lift and went to the 8th floor where the ball would be held.

They were greeted by a waiter that inquired their pass. After showing, a waitress showed them to their table.

Guess who it _had_ to be? Yup, it was Ronna. She wore a white skirt that barely covered her thighs and fishnet stockings. She winked at Edward and blew a kiss. She gave Fion a death glare. I should rephrase that as an uneffective glare.

After sitting on their table, they chose their food and called for a waiter, but instead, Ronna responded.

"Hello, dear! What are you going to order?" Ronna said in a sickishly sweet tone.

"2 medium-cooked steaks and 1 banana-split," Edward said.

"Do you need some _milk_ in there, too?" flirted Ronna.

"No, thank you. That would be all, Ronna." Edward grinned.

She giggled and took off to fill in their orders.

Then, everything happened peacefully. As peaceful as you didn`t count Ronna flirting with Edward. Fion had enough. She headed to what looked like a manager and complained to him. He nodded and pulled Ronna out of the ballroom. And the rest of the night was quite peaceful.

After eating, they headed to the dance floor to waltz. That was when they saw a guest with _the tattoo_. And another. And another. Fion and Edward saw about 17 guests who had the same tattoo Superman, Batman and Hawkgirl told them about.

_Great! Now what are we supposed to do now?_

* * *

**(*1) I actually contemplated in if this was necessary. After a long thought, she may be vital for the things linked to this mission.**

**(*2) Don`t really know what it is, but the 'dead flower' Starfire gave Robin in 'Date with Destiny'.**

**Okay. I have to stop here now because I need more time to think about the story. Good Bad? R&R!**


	11. The Ball Pt 2: Mission Process

**I`m back, guys! I`ve uploaded the tattoo and the logo. I`ll draw the tools for the mission on school days and upload them next weekend. And one reminder, almost every event links together. They will go by their real names more now.**

**jeenathespectrobesprincess: At first, you were wrong. She was not supposed to be villain, but a victim of murder. But after the story was thought out and writer`s block appeared, I changed her position. Thanks for the heads up!**

**Jinx: You said this Raven was boring because she could`ve sent her to another dimension or something. I`m gonna clear this up anyway. They are both undercover, so she can`t do that, but think about doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac:**

_**Great! Now what are we supposed to do now?**_

* * *

**8th floor of La Marquis Eiffel hotel: 19: 43, 21st September**

There were 8 pairs of them, 1 man and 1 woman in each pair. They were all gathered at the punch table, drinking casually. The tallest man was leaning against the wall, checking the surroundings out and waiting for someone. He looked to be the leader of the operation.

"Robin, what do we do now?" Raven whispered.

Suddenly, their contacts flicked some light. They could see most of The League in the control centre of the Watch Tower in their left contact and the surroundings of the ballroom on the right contact.

"Raven! Robin! How is your mission so far" Superman asked.

Robin pressed the button of their ear com. "Superman, we have a problem here. It seems that there are more appearing than we had thought."

"Do you need back up? We can send backup over to help you." Wonder Woman inquired, concerned.

"No need. I have an idea. Robin, we`ll distract them one by one. We`ll use our charms to seduce them, then, take them out. After most of them are gone, we`ll transport them to the police department."

"Good idea, Raven. I knew we`ve picked out the right students to do this mission." Flash said. "I`ll go make a phone call!"

Through the com, they could hear a swoosh sound. After a few moments, Flash returned. "I`ve told the French PD and they said they`ve readied a few jail cells for now. Raven, make sure to teleport them one by one. They may have a problem in putting them in cells for now."

"Thank you, Flash. We will begin our plan now. Robin out." Robin let go of the button of the com and turned to Raven. "Let`s go. Make sure to leave some behind or else the big man would become suspicious. We have to be flawless and casual. We don`t want trouble." And they separated to do their role on the mission.

* * *

Raven went near one of the man, which was furthest to the leader. She flexed and twisted her body to seduce the man. She flicked her hair and winked.

It worked! The man grinned and walked towards her. Fortunately, the others did not notice.

"Hey, babe! Don`t you look delicious!" He bounced his eyebrows and licked his lips.

Raven swallowed a barf and giggled. "And don`t you look handsome! Why don`t we take this outside to the balcony there?" She pointed to the nearby balcony a few meters away.

The man nodded and led her so that he could ravish his prize. When they got to the balcony, they turned around.

The man was about to kiss her when Raven jabed his pressure point. He fell unconscious.

* * *

Robin went near the woman paired with the man Raven had lead away. He flexed a bit of his charming looks. It obviously succeeded and she was coming this way.

She batted her lashes. "Hello, handsome. Where`s your date?"

"Oh! She`s dancing with a friend of mine who is here, too!" He winked while saying.

She giggled and trailed a finger from his shoulder to his 6- packs. "Aw…poor guy. She shouldn`t have left you. You`re too beautiful to pass up. If you were mine, I`d keep my eye on you."

"Enough of her. Let`s take this outside."

The girl followed just like how Raven`s target had done. He stabbed her pressure point and waited for Raven.

* * *

Raven saw that Robin was finished and used her physic ability to bring him over to her.

Raven teleported them to The FPD`s cells that had two police guarding and handed them to the men. She teleported them back to continue their seducing.

* * *

After doing taking out some and teleporting them to the FPD for a few more rounds, they stopped and stood near the 7 that were left behind. They heard a small argument about the handful of pairs they had taken out.

Just then, a familiar female voice cut in the argument. And it stung people`s ears. "Yoo-hoo! Georgie-poo. Your Ronna has arrived. Purrrr…"

Raven had a cartoon exclamation mark on their heads as they recognized the voice. They looked around the pillar they were standing behind with shock.

One thought crossed they`re mind.

_No wonder it`s so familiar! It`s Ronna!_

* * *

**Shocking, isn`t it? Sorry,but I have work to do. So, it`s gonna be a bit short. Hey! At least I gave you some details. I`ve got writer`s block. **

**Haha. A cliffie! Don`t you just love them. Don`t worry. Next chap will be the end of the mission. This took me 1 day to come up and 2 days to type it up. And good news! Malvern St. James also excepted me. This is the last school. And now, Harrogate Ladies` School, Culford and Malvern St. James are in issue for choosing. That`s a boost up and I`ll make more tomorrow! Homework! So, good or bad? R&R!**


	12. The Ball Pt 3: Mission Complete

**I`m back! Sorry for the wait, but I`ve been busy from schoolwork, since it`s the last 3 months I`ll be in Form 2(8****th**** grade), and preparation for going overboard to study. That`s right! Like I said in my updated profile, I`ve mentioned that I`ll be going to UK for Malvern Saint James! And if you guys are familiar with that school, you`ll remember it's a hardworking school that is quite top in the lineup lists. In other words, I`ll be occupied with schoolwork and have less time for updating, but I promise I`ll try to write and update as soon as I have time. And I know I did not update soon like I said in the last chapter, but…work…school…quiz, etc! Sorry! I kneel at your forgiveness!**

**And another thing I want to say. It`s almost my birthday, just 29 more days, and my birthday wish is to have Teen Titans or Young Justice cross or non-crossovers as presents. Any genre will do! RobxRae or NWxRae pairing, pretty please!Enough about me! It`s show time!**

**Mojoboy31: I`ve told him this and guess what he said. 'The only way you could get money is when you work. The web is useless.' Dangit! He is so stubborn! Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Yeah! I did that on purpose. And thanks. Here`s the update!**

**jeenathespectrobesprincess****: Yeah. It`s okay. As long as you stick to this and stay tuned, I`m happy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Since no one has any ideas, I`ve decided to put in Teen Titans episodes with Leaguers in some scenes, missions in some parts and added scenes as well. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac:**

_**No wonder it`s so familiar! It`s Ronna!**_

* * *

**8th floor of La Marquis Eiffel hotel: 20: 27, 21st September**

Robin and Raven were shocked when they saw Ronna. Well…maybe Robin`s hair standing on ends and nearly having a heart attack as he saw Ronna and heard her high-pitched , back at the matter at hand.

Ronna strutted towards the leader and batted her eyelashes at him.

Raven and Robin could tell that the man was trying hard not to vomit.

"Ma`am, some of our agents just disappeared. What should we do?" the leader asked Ronna.

"What`s it got to do with me? It`s your job, not mine. You`re supposed to keep track of them."

She looked away to the ground where couples danced. Then, she looked back at him and held out her hand. "Dance with me."

"I`m sorry, ma`am, but it was not mentioned on the contract that I am allowed to dance."

Ronna scowled at the man. "Do you want to get lunched by the boss, Vincent?"

The man`s eyes were wide like saucers and shook his head. "No, ma`am!"

Ronna smiled proudly and held her head high. "Then, hold my hand and waltz with me." The man-Vincent-held her hand in his immediately. "And would it kill you to smile!" the man made a fake smile and led her away.

Robin shook Raven gently to get her out of her trance. "There`s our cue. Let`s go!"

Robin and Raven had been waltzing for a while. All the while keeping an eye on their target and staying away from a safe distance. Who knows what`ll happen if Ronna spotted 'Edward'.

* * *

After dancing a Waltz, Tango and a Samba, a Cuban music was played, indicating a Cha-cha-cha was to be danced.

Robin and Raven was starting to lose steam, so they went to the punch table to get some fruit punch and freshen up.

"Urgh! What are they up to? I`m starting to get impatient!" Raven complained.

"Let`s just enjoy ourselves until-"

**_Boom!_**

A hole was blown in the wall of the ballroom. Thugs with masks appeared. They shot a few fires in the air and every guest of the ball knelt down fearfully, afraid of being shot.

There`s goes your ticket to relax…"

"Let`s just go with the wind and wait to attack."

A man with a spider for a head walked in and all his 'thugs' bowed down at him. The remaining 'agents' that were assigned to the attack ran forward and knelt down before him.

Ronna ran forward and wrapped her arms around the spider-guy.

"Oh! Fangy-poo! I`m glad you made it just in time." Then, she put a fake unhappy face. (*1)

'Fang' seemed to be unable to notice the fakeness in the act. "What is it, sugar tips?"

"Remember when you did not allow anyone to touch with me? Well…Vincent threatened to harm me if I did not dance with him."

Vincent`s eyes went wide. Fang turned to him and narrowed his eyes. Unbeknownst to Fang, Ronna was secretly smirking.

"How dare you touch my Kitten!? Don`t you remember what happens to those who touch her!?"

Vincent cowered with fear and stuttered. "But-but, sir! SHE was the one who-"

Before he could say anything else, Fang spat out a zap of goo and it dissolved into Vincent`s body. Vincent was immediately paralyzed and turned to stone. The only thing that was moving were his eyes.

"Take him away! I`m going to eat him for dinner toni-" (*2)

"No one`s eating anyone!" Robin yelled. Raven floated right next to him.

In the midst of the scene, Raven had managed to cast a spell on Robin and herself that slipped off their disguises and send the disguises to their hotel room. Since they were the furthest from the group, no one actually noticed them 'transforming'.

"2 against 19? I doubt even the Boy Wonder can beat us." He then sent his thugs the command to attack. The thugs ran to the young heroes as they got into battle positions.

8 thugs surrounded Raven, armed with knives and guns. Raven used her telepathic powers to pull down 2 of the glass light hangers (*3) and sent them crashing down to the ground. Good thing they were quite far away from other guests. The hangers came down onto 2 of the thugs. Raven disappeared into the ground, only to appear on top of a thug and slam a fist down onto his head. She did the same move with another thug. A bullet narrowly missed her as she moved to the side. The thug who shot the bullet fired more bullets at her. She conjured up a shield and blocked those fires. She sent the shield flying at the woman and it sent her hitting a wall, knocking her unconscious. When she was done, she noticed that there were 3 more thugs on her left and her right. She got onto a handstand and spun her body with her legs hitting the 3 thugs. Raven was clear.

Robin was surrounded by 9 thugs. He brought out his Bo-staff and hit it onto his nearest thug. He again used the staff to hit 3 other thugs` abdomen and slammed his foot onto their heads. He aimed his staff onto 2 thugs` feet, knocking them off the ground, and used the staff to hit their heads to knock them out. He took out 2 electric disks and sent them flying to another thug and it shocked him unconscious. The 2 thugs left shot a rifle and threw some knives at him. He used the staff to block the knives and threw his bullet-proof Kevlar cape to block the shots. He then used a freeze disk to freeze the knife a thug was holding and sent a bird-a-rang to the gunner. The bird-a-rang hit the hole of the rifle milliseconds just before the gun was triggered. The gunner noticed too late and pulled the trigger. The rifle exploded and the gunner`s hand bled. Robin immediately kicked the gunner in the face and did a quadruple flip to land onto the other thug and knocked him out as well. (*4)

The people who were watching the 2 young heroes battle were amazed, even Ronna and Fang.

Fang walked forward. "Hey, Bird Boy! Think you can beat strong? Try beating me!"

Robin smirked confidently. "Sure, but if I beat you, you`ll have to hand your butt over police, along with Ronna."

Before Fang could reply, Robin took out his grappling hook and shot it to the light hanger on top of Fang. He reeled it and aimed a kick at Fang. Fang used his bug speed to dodge it. Fang turned around and shot goo of web to stick Robin where he was. Robin jumped into a handstand and front-rolled away. He did the '_come-and-get-me_' taunt pose and waited for Fang to get close. Fang took the bait and skittered forward on his spider legs. Robin used the momentum to run forward and kicked Fang in the stomach. Fang flew backwards to the wall nearest to Ronna. Robin threw a few smoke pellets just made for bug-foes, like Black Spider and Firefly (*5). It started to make Fang black out. Just in case, Robin threw a freeze disk to freeze Fang`s bug-mouth to avoid him spitting more goo and webs.

"Why you! You`ll pay for-" Raven conjured up a soundproof glass box around Ronna. She pressed a button in her earpiece to contact the Tower.

Wonder Woman`s voice was heard. "Raven, Robin! Is the mission a success? While we were monitoring you and you were about to walk forward to stop Fang, the video transmission linked to your eye contact was cut. Are you able to comprehend the terrorists?"

"Yeah. The terrorists were just a piece of cake. No prob," Robin answered coolly.

Raven sweatdropped and changed the subject. "So…should we wait until the police and ambulance come or should we go back and fly back to the academy?"

Green Lantern answered. "You should stay there and help out the police and see if there are any injured guests."

Raven and Robin looked around and had the same expression simultaneously. (-_-) "Are you sure? I doubt we will avoid being crushed by fans…"

Flash chuckled. "You`ll get used to it, kids! In the meantime, have fun!" The transmission ended.

Raven and Robin looked at each other. Robin spoke up. "Well…there`s no way out of this. Let`s get to work!"

* * *

**Top of Eiffel Tower: 20:37, 22****nd**** September**

Raven and Robin had worn their disguises to have fun for one last day. They had gone through The Louvre and they were now on the top of the Eiffel tower. It was night time, so the view of Paris was beautiful. Everywhere were neon lights flashing about. It created a romantic feeling to everyone. No wonder it was called "The City of Lights" and "The City of Love".

The moon was up. A gentle wind was also blowing. Raven was relaxed with the wind blowing against her face. "It`s beautiful," Raven sighed at the sight. It had been the first time they had said anything since they had gone up the tower.

Robin looked at her. He saw the beauty of Raven flashing before her. He had thought Raven as beautiful since they first met. The moonlight was shining onto her pale skin. It made her fragrant, fragile and even more beautiful. The wind gently blew, making her hair fly beautifully like his Robin cape. Her hair was also shined by the moonlight, making it shine and shimmer and look like silk. Her eyes were also shining liking the moon. "Yeah…but do you know what else makes this even more beautiful? And what`s the same thing making it a joke in beauty?"Raven looked at him with her eyes quirked.

Robin leaned in close to her until they were inches apart. "It`s you." And leaned forward to kiss her chakra.

Raven blushed. She shook her head. "But I`m not ready for a full relationship. School and academic must come first."

Robin smiled sadly. Raven saw the pleading in his eyes. She thought for a moment. "Maybe we could be in a little of it. Not entirely an item nor official, but just a couple. Take baby steps…Then, I`ll consider it."

Robin`s emotions lifted a little. "Sure. Baby steps. We`ll do it when you`re ready, `okay?" Raven nodded. (*6)

* * *

**The Watch Tower: 11:42, 23****rd**** September**

Raven and Robin were in the Teachers` Wings doing a debriefing with a few Leaguers: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Animal Man. (*7)

"You both did quite well in this mission. After some searching, the police have located and arrested most of the thugs involved with the terrorist group. As a reward, your academic grades have gotten a few bonus marks," Superman said. Robin cheered while Raven silently cheered a little as well.

"But since you two have missed a few lessons, you`ll have to do a few more added homework and add some tutorial classes to let you catch up with other students. Hawkgirl and Batman will help you at the weekends. The lessons start tomorrow since today is Friday," Wonder Woman explained. Raven and Robin groaned.

"You both better get down to the stable right now. Rasha and Beranses have been requesting their trainers and making a mess out of the stable," complained Animal Man.

Raven and Robin`s eyes went wide and looked at each other. They quickly turned, headed out the door and left the room, eager to see the beasts that were assigned to them previously.

* * *

**The Watch Tower: 10:42, 24****th**** September**

Raven and Robin were seated in the classroom of their school. Other students were having fun down on Earth or staying in their dorms to play video games, sleep in or study what they`ve learnt over the weekdays.(*8)

Hawkgirl and Batman finally entered the room with a few teachers` teaching materials.

"Let`s begin quickly to not waste any time," Batman said as the 2 Leaguers put down their items and sat down opposite to them.

"Let`s begin with Mathematics. Rational and Irrational numbers are what the other students have learnt. Rational numbers mean…"

Raven and Robin inwardly groaned.

_This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooong day…_

* * *

**(*1)This is what I imagine of Kitten in reality.**

**(*2)This is what I think of Fang. Main reason why there`s a snake and a sword. The sword means killing one`s own. Snake means eating those who are killed. But actually they haven`t found the dragon. I`ll tell you guys later about who`s the dragon. If you watch Teen Titans well enough, you`ll know who that is.**

**(*3)Sorry. Don`t know what to call them. I wanted to make it as jewels, but that would be too expensive to repair. In this story, the adult superheroes have to pay for the damage done if it was not too large.**

**(*4)Told you I wasn`t so good with fights. While I was making Raven, I forgot about the fact that she could make shields. And for Robin, I forgot about his pellets, bird-a-rang and disks.**

**(*5)Searched for these 2. Black Spider was real. Firefly…I knew him `cause I`ve watched 'The Batman' before.**

**(*6)Like I said before, I`m not a romance type of girl. Besides, I want to speed things up a bit.**

**(*7)This took me a lesson to think who to choose. And yes. The place where beasts call a house is called a stable. The garden where the beasts roam is a ranch. And that`s what I think of the cons of being student in JL Ac or as a teenaged superhero. It`s just like something of every school.**

**(*8)This is what I imagine the feeling of weekend tutorials, though I`ve never experienced it. And in our school, we call the added lessons of a subject a tutorial. I know it`s called remedial as well, but in this story, it`s called tutorial class.**

**Yeah! Finally finished this! Used 3 days to type this…This thing kept bugging me in school! What surprises me is that this is my longest chapter so far. Over 2700 words! Took up at least 39 KB while my USB is only 256 MB and normally my stories take about 10 to 20 KB! And I just remembered. Next Friday is the start of our examination. Our finals! Even if I`m going to go overboard to study, I still need to keep up my grades. So I won`t be updating until my birthday, I suppose. Or I`ll update on the 21****st****, the last day of the exam. Okay! So…I`ll see you guys around! Good? Bad? R&R!**


	13. The date,the trip,the attack and the gem

**I know, guys. I said I`d post a new chapter after finishing my exams, but I didn`t. I just forgot that me and my friends had agreed to have a one-week hangout for my birthday. Plus, I had to go to school to check my exam papers and you-know-who has forbidden me to write. The other reason is I writer`s block `cause I can`t think of another chapter. And now I have. I really had to speed things up a little. I`ve spent way too long in September. How many? Well, like 7 chaps! I`ve also bought a DC comic Database book, so I can now write more and probably even better. Anyways, on with the reviews!**

**DarkAngelRaven: Yes! Of course! It`s gonna be later though. Maybe. Maybe not. We`ll see. Yeah! Black spider is cool and black widow…I don`t know him much. Yeah! Read your stories before. They are cool, but I`m too busy so I read through it quickly. Sorry! Russia or Canada? Stony Plain, Alberta? Hmm. I`ll think about it. Maybe a mission in March or May. We`ll see.**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess: Yes! And she`ll appear again. Somewhere… Yeah! Changed her name.**

**Guest: Yeah! Thanks! Oh man! It`s the same name as a Fire+Ghost-type Pokemon! Stupid me! Thank you so much! I`ll try to improve! And I`ve reread the last chapter. It surprised me. Actually, I`ve forgotten everything he has. I only remember the boa-staff. When I saw it, I had to rewrite that part. Got a bit messed up. Argh! It`s okay! As long as someone reads it, I don`t care HOW they read it. And yeah! I didn`t. What he doesn`t know is after writing this, I feel so happy and relaxed. I wanted to put in a good word for him, but he says that no one can stop him. He can do whatever he wants to. He says that this thing is not healthy for me. He even limits to how I use my Facebook account and Fanfiction account, like not blocking him or edit any errors. Yeah. Once he sees me one day as a writer and that`ll shut his stupid yap of his. If I can`t become one, I`ll just blame him. And thanks for the support of Malvern St. James. If I live there long enough to know the place, I may write a mission there as well.**

**And thanks for all those who`ve read and/or followed me all the way and given me support! By the way, I`ll leave for UK on 27****th**** August. So, expect 3-5 chaps. I`ll be busy with farewell parties anyways. Oh! And one more thing! The Teen Titans episodes will be mixed up. Some will be the same as the episodes while other will have some changes. And, by now, every student knows every Leaguers secret identities somewhere in early October. Every student knows school relationships as well. So, practically Raven and Robin as an 'unofficial couple' is known to all the students. `Kay? I know I should make a chapter about it, but it further complicates things. So,…no. Their tests, that are in October and April, lasts for about a week while their exam, that are in January and in June, lasts for 2 weeks. I`ll be referring everyone with their real names when they are out of the school.**

**Character alter ego identities:**

**Rachael Roth=Raven**

**Richard Grayson=Robin**

**Victor Stone=Cyborg**

**Roy Harper=Speedy**

**Garfield Logan=Beast Boy**

**Korianders=Starfire**

**Tara Roxan=Terra**

**Karen Wansor=Bumble Bee**

**Garth Ransas=Aqualad**

**Mas y Menos=Michael and Muher Sanz**

**Hope you like the last names. It took me days to think of them. Seriously!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League and whatsoever. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Last time on JL Ac: **

_**This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooong day…**_

* * *

**JL Ac: 15:27, 19****th**** October**

The students had just finished their 'Ability Training' lesson. Pushups, sparring and other 'power up' training really had gotten to them. It just had to be Batman on duty. Lucky for them, it was Friday and just 8 more minutes until dismissal for the day. And another good thing was their October tests had just been finished.

Suddenly, The Flash dashed into the canteen and stopped right next to Zatanna. He was smiling and he was so excited that he was waving his arms up and down. (*1) It was practically causing a wind to start. After a while, Flash stopped and beaming with a white, crazy smile. Well, if you don`t count stains from the energy chocolate bar he ate just a while ago.

Everyone in the room practically sweatdropped. Superman was the one who spoke up. "Okay, Flash, what are you getting excited about?"

Flash spoke, but he was so excited that he spoke a mile a second. Good thing that everyone has gotten used to that. "Guys! Guess what? Guess what? Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Gypsy, Stargirl, Element Woman and several other girls of The League had just discussed that they`ll hold a Halloween Party for the students, since they`ve just finished their October tests. They`re heading this way now!" The teenager`s were getting excited as well once they`ve heard what he said. Even Robin and Raven, who were the most serious of the school. Hey! That`s what happens after having your weekend time taken away from you after doing a mission.

Then, on cue, some other female Leaguers entered the canteen. Hawkgirl was about to speak up when Green Lantern interrupted.

"Let me guess. You wanted to tell everyone of the Halloween party you and the other girls have planned. Right?"

Vixen looked shocked. "How`d you know?"

Everyone, except for Flash and the female Leaguers, in the canteen all said and pointed to the speedster. "Flash…"

Martian Manhunter spoke up. "Then, where do you wish to hold this party of yours? Certainly, there are no rooms in the school, nor The Watch Tower, to hold such event."

"No worries! Wonder Woman had that covered! She said that we should hold it in Batman`s house!" Element Woman said.

Everyone looked at Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne. Normally, Bats/Bruce would have declined it immediately, but since it was Wonder Woman (*2), he didn`t have the heart to do that.

"Sure," Batman quickly answered. The canteen was immediately filled with choruses of cheers and excited screams.

Black Canary immediately calmed them down. "Alright, kids. Settle down. We`ll hold this in Wayne Manor on Halloween night. You guys can either wear costumes or casual clothes. As long as you have fun, it doesn`t matter."

_**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ng!**_

The dismissal bell finally rang. The students left the canteen with chatters about the party and arms welcoming another weekend of taking a break.

"Finally! After having our time taken away from us to have tutorial classes and a week of tests, we could _really_ take a break!" Robin said with his arms folded behind his head.

"It`s really obvious that you and Rae are tired out from the mission _and_ the tests. It`s really gotten to you," Cyborg replied.

"Yeah! Even Rae-rae, who really doesn`t look like one who`d take a break," laughed Beast Boy. That sentence earned him a glare from Raven. After having tutorial classes and been an unofficial couple with Robin for almost a month, it`s really not hard to believe that she had Bat-glare lessons from the Dynamic Duo.

* * *

**JL Ac: 10:15, 20****th**** October**

Class A and Class B (*3) students had agreed to go on a trip to Harbor City in Hong Kong. (*4) The guys were done dressing while the girls were still in their rooms.

"Dude, how long do girls dress. They`ve been there for about half an hour!" Beast Boy said, exhausted for waiting for the girls.

"Don`t know, man. Girls tend to do things for a long time. Man, god knows how much longer they`ll be in there!" Cyborg replied.

"That`s because girls are abnormal," Speedy said. The others nodded in agreement.

"If you guys complain like that, you might as well go by yourselves," said a familiar monotone voice.

The boys turned to see the rest of the girls at the hallway of the living room. The boys were gawking at the girls once they saw how beautiful the girls were.

"You boys, quick gawking and let`s go," Bumblebee said.

* * *

**Hong Kong, Harbor City: 11:24, 20****th**** October**

The girls, except Rachael and Richard, had decided to go shopping for clothes while the boys decided to check out…what boys usually check out. (*5)

Rachael and Richard had decided go to Jumping Gym together as their first date since they`ve been having tutorial classes during their weekends.

Hand in hand, they walked to the counter to get the coins needed for playing the games there. They walked for a while to see the counter, which was surrounded by transparent glasses. There at counter, was a teenaged girl in a uniform. Her buttons on her uniform was a bit too open and was doing her nails. When she saw the 2 pairing coming forward, she immediately sat up and opened her flap of uniform a bit more.

Richard slipped in a hundred dollars to her through the window of the glass. "50 coins, please."

The girl batted her eyelashes at Richard. Somehow, it was so similar to _someone _that Rachael and Richard wondered if this girl had any connection to _her_.

"Hey, handsome! I`ll give you like to leave this _girl_ and have a _fun _night with me in exchange for 200 coins."

Richard had to try his best to suppressed a shudder.

Rachael stepped forward. She slammed a fist on the table, causing

some of the items on the table to leave the surface. She would`ve like to punch her lights out if it weren`t for the glass locking them both. The girl saw this and immediately cut her act. She took out a tiny coin bag and pressed buttons so that 50 coins rolled into the bag. She immediately handed it to Rachael and lowered her head, continuing to

do her nails.

"Come one, Richard. Let`s go," said Raven while pulling him by the arm.

Richard followed. "You do know jealousy doesn`t look good on you."

"Ha! That`s only part of my power. I could`ve done a whole lot more than just slam my fist on the counter."

"By the way, how`d you do that? I mean, making the things jump a little off the counter."

"Don`t you forget. I have powers. Okay. Enough of her. What should we play first?"

* * *

**Hong Kong, Harbor City: 12:17, 20****th**** October**

The whole group had gathered back together and decided to sit back and relax in Starbucks.

"So, dudes. What had you guys get?" Garfield said.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy! We had bought some clothes to wear for the party," Korianders said while showing them some of the clothes.

"Check it out, guys! Mega Monkeys 3! I`m gonna play until my eyes hurt!" Garfield said, throwing his arms up.

"Bought some tools and parts for the communicators I`ve been drafting _and _the new top secret project," Victor beamed while saying 'top secret project'.

"Dude, what 'top secret project'?" Garth asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Victor beamed even more. "You`ll see it soon. You`ll see."

"Bought the newest movie: Wicked Scary 3," Roy said while showing them the box.(*6)

"Oooooh…" some of them, who were the fans of the movie series, said.

"Hey! Why don`t we watch it at Halloween night at Bat`s house!" Victor said. The others nodded their heads and turned to the ones left unquestioned.

"So, what did you 2 unofficial love birds do together?" Karen said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Said birds` blushes went just as it came. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Oh man! You`d better lie better than that `cause I ain`t buying it. The others nodded.

"So, what did you 2 _really do?_" Tara said, giving them the look that if they didn`t talk now, they`ll be shredded in bits.

Finally, Richard showed them the toy they had exchanged for the tickets of the games they had won. Rachael showed them the amethyst necklace Richard had bought for her as a present for having a first date.

The girls awed, but the boys groaned.(*7)

"Girl, you are so lucky!"

"Rich, did you really have to buy her an expensive thing as a first date?"

"I told him that. That he was spoiling me, but he said…" Ravn explained, deadpanned.

"It`s our first date, but I want you to remember this with a gift," Richard said, finishing what Raven was about to say.

They nodded and continued to relax.

* * *

**Hong Kong, Harbor City: 13:37, 20****th**** October**

The group was about to leave the mall and go back to the school when an explosion was heard.

_**Boom!**_

The group turned around and saw smog from where the sound was heard. There was a man wearing clothes that sent chills down the spine of everyone who were looking at him. Part of his clothes and flesh were covered in scales. His necklace was that of a sharp tooth that looked more like a knife. The underside of his boots was full of spikes. The elbow of his coat was equipped with blades that shone under the rays of the ceiling lights.

"I am Rorek. Where can I find a Karaka gem?" the man said in a low, demanding, solid voice.

The people looked around, not knowing what he meant. Even the group could not identify what he meant. Well…except for Raven, of course. After all, she is a sorceress.

"Rachael," whispered Richard, "get ready to change us into our uniforms."

Rachael nodded and began gathering her magic into the palm of her hand secretly.

It seemed that the man sensed Rachael `s magic and ceased his attack. He summoned a white tornado and it circled him. Unbeknownst to everyone, the man had made a brief eye contact and a telepathic message with Rachael.

_Hello, Gem. I`ll be seeing you again._

Everyone went back to normal, like nothing happened before. Staff began to clean up the mess while security issued orders.

"Rachael, are you okay?" Richard asked, shaking her gently.

Raven snapped out of her trance. "I`m fine."

"You sure?" Victor asked, concern laced with disbelief in his voice.

"Positive."

"Hey, guys!" They turned around to see Garfield coming over to him with something in his hands. It looked like a scale from the man.

"What`s that? Was that from that guy?" Tara asked.

"Don`t know, but I`d better take this back to the League. They`ll analyze this," Richard said. Taking out a plastic bag, he took the object and put it into the bag.

"Come on, guys. Let`s go before curfew`s over or we`ll be in trouble."

* * *

**JL Ac, Class A dorm: 21:43, 20****th**** October**

The students were getting ready to go to bed. There were 17 minutes until the Leaguers to turn off the main switch of all the dorms` lights and lock the main door of every room. In other words, there were 17 minutes until 'lights out and lock-in'.

"Bats had given me the analysis he had gotten from the scale. Apart from the DNA of Beast Boy, there was another DNA found in it: a Karakanean dragon. He was looking for the Karaka gem as it was said that it can make a Karakanean dragon fulfill its potential," Robin said.

"But where can it find the gem?" Starfire asked.

"In the polar regions, both north and south, but since he has these scales, he couldn`t go there," Robin replied.

"So…Is there a thingy that has the same ability as the thingy?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sweatdropped, but replied anyways. "The Trigondaneon gem. A gem that is in the same order of Trigon the Terrible, but it is almost never found. 1 in a few billion gems could have a trace of the gem. So far, there are none found yet in these few decades."

Questions were thrown around until the speakers rang out a countdown for the 'lights out and lock-in'.

* * *

**JL Ac, Class A dorm, Raven`s room: 01:43, 21****st**** October**

Raven could not sleep. She had been filled with thought since the conversation.

Her teammates did not know it, but it was Raven who held the Trigondaneon gem. The chakra on her forehead was actually a disguise. But one thought occupied her the most.

Why did the man want the Karaka gem? Where can he find and how can he find a Karakanean dragon? Most of all, how did he know she held a Trigondaneon gem?

She did not dare answer that question, but instead hugged the toy Robin won for her earlier that day and went to sleep.

* * *

**Brazil, Rio: 03:27, 21****st**** October**

A white tornado appeared and settled down. Rorek walked down the stairs to the basement. He stood in front of a shadowed body. Only the streetlights of the town illuminated and outlined the body shape of the figure. It looked more like an animal than a man or a humanoid. Two pairs of menacing, red eyes looked back at Rorek.

"I am unable to acquire a Karaka gem…" the pair of eyes narrowed as he said this,"…, but I am able to find a Trigondaneon gem." The eyes widened, then softened.

"Good job, Rorek. You are proving to be a worthy partner."

Rorek scoffed. "Am I always? Anyways, should we attack and take the girl for her prized gem?"

"No. We shouldn`t. It would only be beating around the bush. It will only make them more cautious. We should give them some time to put their guard down."

"Sure."

_I can`t wait to get that gem. What you don`t know, is that I can also control you and the gem holder._

* * *

**(*1) Yes. The Beast Boy move. Just thinking of Flash doing that in my mind makes me laugh. And, I know, I know, Superman had said everything first, but he`s the leader. The boss. And, yeah, I`ve searched some data's (boringly) and did you know men interrupt others 'speech' or conversation more than women. So I made Green Lantern interrupt what Hawkgirl wanted to say.**

**(*2) In this story, Bats is dating Wonder Woman. I`ll tell you more pairings later.**

**(*3) Yes. I`ve seen 15 people in a mall walking around, though it did annoy me `cause they were **_**really**_** noisy.**

**(*4) By the way, when they go out, they`ll go to somewhere I know. Since I`m from Hong Kong, I chose this place `cause I think this is a best place for friends to hang out. Well… most of the time. I know the duck that`s been an attraction for 2-3 months is now deflated, but I just want to include it here. **_**Really **_**want it to come back.**

**(*5) I seriously do not know what boys usually check out except DVDs, comics, sexist magazines and video games.**

**(*6)Heh. Top secret project? Wicked Scary 3? You`ll know what`s going to happen. Thought I should put Malchior episode at Halloween, but…Nah! It`s too early for that. **

**(*7) I know the one who said that was mean, but…Hey! Aren`t boys mostly like that? And yes. Do stay at Starbucks that long.**

**(*8) And in this part, it starts to revolve around Raven and get closer and more information for the topic. By the way, I`ll tell you this. In this story, Rorek and Malchior are, partly, friends.**

**(*9) Ha! Trigondaneon gem? I`m getting closer to her backstory.**

**Finally, it`s done. Whew. This thing occupied 10 pages, more than 3320 words and 43 KB. More than last time. I thought that I should make a chapter worth waiting for as an apology.**

**Since school`s over, I`d **_**probably**_** update more. To quicken the development of the story, **_**please**_** review ideas. If you have no ideas, at least tell me what episode you want for the next chapters. Good? Bad? R&R!**


	14. Apology,SOPA-felon(whatever they are)

Okay, guys. I know that I haven't kept my promise in updating a new chapter, but I've been buying nessecities and packing my luggage and other stuff. I'm so sorry. I have actually typed 5/7 of an episode. Yes. I am not telling which (, and only 2 or 3 writers know about it), but the point is I've put the USB that contains the file in a small box with computer hardware. And since Mom has put the box inside the most irritating luggage we own, I have no way of pulling it out. Plus, there is something called SOPA going around. No matter which part of this web

I go, the news is there. So, it must be a biggie. Something big. People has been saying this thing like a ghost, I think. It goes silently through and, no matter what. Like a game walkthrough or a kid dancing, the uploader or something will be arrested as it is treated as a felon. More likely, anything will be treated as a felon. And since I've almost finished my chapter, I'll have to wait till it's over because SOPA also goes through this web. So, if it is finally over, please tell me and I'll post the finished chapter once I have unpacked.

h! This is another thing others have said:

Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtmland the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

And PM and tell every writer about this. Post this on you stories. One more thing, tell me when it's over. Thanks, guys. I hope the next chapter will be worth the wait. Wait a bit longer. Thanks.


End file.
